Our New Home
by Vampirness1901
Summary: The Cullen's move to England. What will happen? A new adventure. READ & REVIEW. FIRST FANFICTION!
1. Travelling

Our New Home

It was just like moving to Forks but it was in England. Very different to the weather in the temperature area but the same in the raining, snowing or sunny.

They would miss Forks but they excited for a new adventure. Nessie died, before we even thought about moving to England. We was living in Barrow, in Alaska.

_--FLASHBACK—_

Renesmee and Jacob were on their honeymoon, and came home early because Renesmee fell ill. Carlisle checked her over and she had lung cancer, it was failing one of her lungs. She died two weeks later, Jacob was so upset. Bella didn't want to let him go, he would try to kill himself which he couldn't.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella and --Get all load of this— Rosalie as well. They all enjoyed having Jacob, Seth, and Leah around with all of them.

_--END OF THE FLASHBACK—_

So they had been on the plane to Gatwick, and it was a long plane ride of 10 hours. They was waiting for their cars to arrive, so their could drive to the new home in Essex.

It's best placed for the Carlisle's hospital job, Esme's house renovating job and the rest of the Cullen's schools, too.

So they all jumped in their cars.

Edward's Volvo C30R.

Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

Bella's Ferrari F430.

Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG.

Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible.

Esme's Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.

Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit.

Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo.

Jasper's Ducati.

Seth's 1953 Chevrolet Pick-Up Truck

Leah's Honda.

So they all drove to they all drove to the new houses.

So that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try and update every day.

Review, Review, Review please.


	2. House

**Here's chapter 2 **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Sorry I took so so long to write this**

**I just couldn't decide what to put on the chapter.**

**SO HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

EDWARD'S POV

We all arrived at the houses we were going to live in.

HOUSE NO. 3 was Rosalie's and Emmett's house

HOUSE NO. 5 was Esme's and Carlisle's house

HOUSE NO. 7 was Bella's and my house

HOUSE NO. 9 was Alice's and Jasper's house

HOUSE NO 11 was Jacob's, Seth's and Leah's house

Esme already visited the houses, met the people and bought the important stuff.

'Guys, here is your keys to your new home's. PLEASE DON'T DESTORY YOUR HOUSE'S' Esme said before they all ran off to check out their house.

They was so excited not to be living in the same house as Esme's and Carlisle's roof.

Alice didn't move, Jasper was staring at her then he turned to Esme 'She is having a vision and her emotions are very excited.' He explained to Esme.

'I can't wait til tomorrow, Esme. I am going to go shopping for the stuff, now. BELLA, ROSE AND LEAH, DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING? I presume you would I like to get the party food and food in general for the Quileute's any way. So we need to take your car, Esme.' Alice screamed at Esme.

Bella, Rosalie and Leah run towards the Vanquish. 'Why do I have to come? I hate doing cloths shopping is stupid and—' Leah moaned.

Alice set Leah straight.

'Leah, we aren't going any old cloths shopping. We are going to go shopping for a party. Esme, explain please.' Alice felt put on the spot.

I didn't have to have jasper to tell me what she felt.

They drove off in the car to do the shopping. Esme was planning a party for the humans and she was playing in her **I NEED TO POST THE EDWARD, IF YOUR LISTENING CAN YOU POST THE INVITES WITH THE OTHERS, PLEASE.**

'Guys, we need to post the invites for Esme for the party tomorrow. CARLISLE, CAN YOU BRING THE INVITES DOWN FROM THE KITCHEN PLEASE' I called.

Carlisle was already out and had 7 invites for each of us.

I got numbers: 23, 25, 27, 29 **(my house), **31 **(Roisin's house),** 33 **(Georgia's house) **and 35.

I posted 23, 25, 27 and 35 I hadn't posted 29, 31 and 33 because there were three girls talking to each other.

I saw them come out of their parents houses but I'd want them getting suspicious.

So I walked up to them. 'Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I've just moved into number 7, my parents are having a party tomorrow in the cul-de-sack, with my adopted siblings. Do you know who lives in number 29?' I spoke with an Essex ascent

One of the girls stared at me as if I'd stabbed her. She had hazelley coloured eyes and hip length wavy reddish brownie hair like Renesmee. Another girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and hazellish coloured eyes and was the shortest of the three of them, nudged the first one. 'Hi I'm Roisin. Hmmmm Nessie? Renesmee? Sorry, she goes in to a trance. She lives in 29' she said in a soft voice.

'Huh, what did you say Ali?' The first said to Roisin.

'Katie, this is Edward Cullen. He has a party tomorrow in the cul-de –sack. He's give you an invite.' Roisin explained to Katie.

I pasted the invite into her hand 'Oohh. Thanks Edward.' Katie said.

'Roisin, you live in number?'I said

'Number 31' Roisin said. I placed it in her hand.

'Do you know who lives in number 33?' Of course, i knew who lived in the house but i didn't know who the people were?

'I do, I do. I am sorry. I'm Georgia, nice to meet you.' Georgia said in a very, very high pitch voice.

'Ok make sure you all come tomorrow. I'll be very excited to see there as much as my family would love to meet you. Bye.' I gestured good bye. They all waved back. I jogged home.

Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Leah got out of the car and quickly ran into their house to do a fashion show for us.

Me, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob and Seth all walked into Carlisle and Esme's new home.

I and the guys all sat in the dining room. It had a cat walk with three chairs either sides of the cat walk.

Each chair had names on the seats. I was on the left side in the middle. To my right was Seth and to my left was Jasper.

We all sat there for 4 minutes. Emmett was sing 'If I were A boy' in his head in the Alvin and the chic muck's version.

Jasper was planning to kill someone back in Forks because they stole his rubber ducks out of his locker in his job.

Carlisle was reading the 'To Bring the Woman Inside Of You' OH MY BELLA Carlisle was reading a book that was for women's only.

If I could read his mind and see what he was actually thinking? Oh sorry, I can.

Jacob was thinking about his and Renesmee Wedding, their Honeymoon and her funeral. He's been dating Leah for a month.

Seth was thinking about shampooing his furs to probable get rid of the smell and then we might like him. He was a fine guy. His sister was a no go zone for anger problems.

Alice opens the door 'Drum roll please.'

We all did a drum drop very lightly on the furniture. Trying not to break anything.

Alice skipped in with a plain simple blue silk dress on **(picture on profile).**

She walked on the cat walk strutting her stuff.

'So you like or no?'Alice said in a French ascent.

Jasper stood up 'Alice Hale, you look gob-smackingly gorgeous.'

She ran off the stage, into Jaspers arm and they locked lips.

She ended the kiss in 10 seconds.

'Okay. Intruding Bella Cullen.'

Bella ran in and on to the cat walk in was like a blur.

God, she is still fast.

She was wearing a flowery simple brown dress **(picture on profile)**.

She twirled on the spot.

'So, Hun?' Bella spoke to me.

'You look...... um ........... WOW. Alice did you pick this dress?' I was absolutely swept off my feet.

'No. Neither matter nor fact, Bella chose the dress herself. She just wanted an opinion for what she looked like. She changed since she's been a vampire.' Alice said

'Okay. Next is Rosalie Cullen.'

Rosalie walked slowly up on to the cat walk and glided like a fairy in a little crème French dress with a small black bow on the front **(picture on profile)**.

Emmett expressions were excited and his thoughts were ......um I don't really want to know.

'Yes, Emmett would you like tell me what you think?' Rosalie spoke

I had to jump in before everybody knows about their night time disasters.

'Rosalie don't ask him, he's already planning tonight.' I grimaced.

'HEY, don't read my thoughts.' Emmett screeched he was getting as bad as Alice.

'It's my thought's that scream out at you about Rosalie's sex positions.' I screamed at Emmett while doing Rosalie's sex positions.

Jasper sent out embarrassment to Emmett, shock to Rosalie and laughter to the rest of us.

All of us laughed. Rosalie's eyes widened. Emmett coward at my words. I could hear Esme and Leah laughing as well.

'O.....K........AY, sorry. HAHAHAHAHA.' Alice couldn't control her laughter.

We all had to take in a couple of deep breaths.

That remedy didn't work, so Jasper sent out calm to all of us.

'Okay. Here's Leah Clearwater' Alice said calmly.

Leah walked in fast.

She had a pure white dress with a Greek pattern on **(picture on profile)**.

'Jake, so?' she asked Jacob.

She smiled at him.

'You look fab in a dress. It suite's you. You should wear a dress more often.' Jacob said quietly.

After he said that he smiled back at Leah.

'Okay. Now here's Esme.'

Esme walked in with a purple dress on.

She swayed from side to side and sat on the edge of the catwalk.

'Hum- um, Carlisle?' Esme said in a little voice.

Carlisle looked up from his book.

'Oh darling, you look wonderful. Come here, you are the most precious thing in the world to me. OK?' Carlisle had brung Esme into a hug.

If Esme could cry I think she would burst in to tears.

'Guys. There's a storm tonight. So, who up for baseball?' Alice screeched.

'Me, Jazzy and Eddie are defiantly in. Rose you coming babe?' Emmett said in his booming voice.

'Yer, 'coarse' Rosalie shrieked.

'So, we'll a meet in the huge park it's called the memorials. We meet there at 8 o'clock?'

_8 0'clock_

We all got started.

We decided that the noise was too loud for the humans that live on near the field so we left at 9.44pm.

Tomorrow was the party.

So Esme had to cook the food.

Leah was the chief taster as she was the only humanish person a part from Seth and Jacob.

Rose, Alice and Bells did the decorating.

While me, Carlisle, Em, Jazz, Jake and Seth played the Wii.

Jacob and Seth were whining that they needed sleep.

So Seth, Jake and Leah went to sleep.

Carlisle went to help Esme.

Emmett went to kidnap Rosalie from her work and do whatever they would do.

Jasper wanted go hunting with Alice before tomorrow.

I went to take Bella Back to her new home.

So we went done our stuff.

Tomorrow.

Party.

Fun.

Aargh!!!?

**Well I enjoyed that.**

**Review review and review**

**Just press the little button below.**


	3. Summer Parties

**Here's chapter 3.**

ESME'S POV

Leah, Jacob and Seth had woken up.

There was 4 hours before the party started.

There was a small knock on the door.

I answered.

'Good morning all. Did you enjoy you sleep?' I greeted

'Yes, I did thank you. Alice would like us all to go over to her place to get dressed. The guys to come to our place to get dressed.' Leah said in a calm voice.

'Does she want us now?' I asked.

'I don't know. She ran off to get make-up. Ok she doesn't want now. Oohh is that smell breakfast?' Leah ran off to the kitchen.

'Yep, the full English.' My voice rung like a bell.

The Quileute's were eating breakfast.

So I decided I'd tell Bella and Rosalie.

'Guy, I'm going to see Bella and Rosalie. Okay?' I spoke.

'Okay' three murky voices.

Leah poked her head round the door and said 'Bye.'

I ran over to Bella's house and knocked on the door.

'Hey Esme.' Bella answered.

'Hey bells. Did you know that we need to be round Alice 1 hours before the party?' I asked.

'Yes. Alice has rung me about 1 minute before I answered the door. Where do the boys have to go?' Bella sung to me.

'The boys have to be around Jacob's house in 1 hour before the party.' I murmured to her.

Edward glided down the stairs.

'Hello Esme. Is this the surprise Bella?' Edward asked curiously.

'No. I give you the surprise at 6 o'clock.' Bella squeaked at the end.

'Oh. I was excited when the door bell rung.' Edward was very sad.

He drew me in to a hug.

I was surprised.

'Oh, momma. Bells is not being nice to me. Tell her off?' Edward said in the most babyish voice he had.

'Eddie-kins you are fine. Good for Bella. She the girl. She has to stand her ground.' I reassured him.

I pulled out of his arms.

'I've got to go a see Rosalie and go to check on the Quileutes too.' I ran round to Rosalie's house.

I knocked on the door.

'COME IN' Emmett called from the Lounge.

'Hi Jasper and Emmett. Do you know where Rosalie is?' I questioned.

'UPSTAIRS. Wait I'll get her. ROSALIE, HONEY. ESME HERE FOR YOU.' Emmett boomed.

Alice car screeched on to her driver.

'Hi Esme. Does Alice want us now?' Rosalie whined.

Alice ran in the door.

'MY HOUSE NOW. BOYS AT JACOB'S HOUSE IN ½ HOUR. COME ON ESME AND ROSALIE.' Alice boomed like Emmett.

She shoved me and Rosalie out the house and into hers.

Alice shut the door and left me and Rosalie standing.

'BELLA COME ON MY HOUSE NOW.' Alice screamed at Bella.

Bella walked in the door.

'Hi guys.' Bella whispered.

Alice slags open the door.

'ESME. LEAH'S GONE MISSING.' Alice cried.

'Alice follow me please.' I spoke quietly.

I walk to my house.

Leah was raiding the house with Seth and Jacob.

She notes that me, Alice, Rosalie and Bella was standing in front of her.

She dropped the bowl of malesters on the floor and the bowl smashed into little shard of glass.

'Oops sorry Esme.' Leah coward.

'Come on girlies dressing up time.' Alice pleaded.

We all walked into Alice house

Alice ran upstairs.

'Girls close your eyes.' Alice giggled.

Within 4 minutes.

She had crept downstairs.

Then there was loads of hammering.

After 10 minutes the hammering stopped.

'Boys get out now.' Alice whispered.

Then the back door slammed.

'Girlie's opened your eyes and go to the door where your names are.'

The living room had been changed into a changing room behind a stage.

Liquidly stuff and powdery stuff and solid stuff everywhere.

The lights were dimmed and on the light bulbs were pink cases.

I was on the far left.

Rosalie was on the far right.

Alice was in the middle.

Leah was in the middle of me and Alice.

Bella was in the middle of Alice and Rosalie.

We all got undress.

I slipped on the purple dress.

I'd had my hair tied back in a bun so it would be slightly wavy.

I untied the bun and let my hair drop down my back.

Alice gasped.

I turned and walked toward her.

'What's wrong Alice?' I asked.

'Ooh. I'm so excited.' Alice giggled.

We all walked to our dressers.

25 minutes later

We was all dress and all had a thin layer of make-up on.

Except Leah.

She didn't want to do her make-up.

She had asked me to do it.

Then Alice heard and went mad for not asking her.

Leah didn't want Alice to overdo her make-up.

She got her way anyway.

There is no way arguing with Alice.

She always gets her way.

_Party time_

I walked over to our first guests, greeted them and then on to the next.

There were loads of people.

W-O-W

This is a very busy street.

There was three girls that court my eye.

I walked over to Edward who had Bella clinging to his arm.

I pulled them out of the little group that surrounded them.

'Guys, look over there.' I cried and tilted my head toward the three girls.

'Oh. I know them. The one on the right is Georgia, on the left is Roisin and in the middle is Katie.' Edward informed me.

'Has anybody spoken to then yet?' I asked.

'Nope. I'll go and said hi introduce them to the family too.' Edward whispered.

'I don't want to do this anymore I'll go home. OK?' Bella said.

Bella walked over to her house.

Bless, she only just lost her daughter.

'I'll come with you Edward.' I cooed.

He held out his arm.

So we could link arms.

I took his offer.

We walked over to the girls.

'Hello again. It very nice of you to come.' Edward smiled.

'No. Thank you for inviting us we haven't had a party like this in ages.' The girl on in the middle said supposedly name Katie.

'Hello Katie, Roisin and Georgia. I'm Esme. I'm Edward adopted mother. Nice to meet you three. Are you enjoying the party?' I chipper.

'Yes, thank you. Are you the hostess of the party?' Roisin asked.

'Why yes I am.' I responded.

'Would you all like to meet my other people of our family?' I asked.

'Well, you and Edward seam very nice, so I'm guessing that the other are nice too.' Georgia spoke.

All of the family joined me.

There were ten guests left not including Georgia, Roisin and Katie.

'This is Carlisle Cullen my husband. This is Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen. This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins, and this is Bella Hale.'

'Hello, my name is Katie. This is Roisin and Georgia.' Katie smiled.

We talked for a long time.

Bella ran to her house dryly crying.

Edward ran after her.

At normal human pace.

Alice skipped and Emmett walked forward.

'Hello. I'm Alice Cullen and this is Emmett, my big brother. You've already met Edward.' Alice sang.

There was two murky hellos'.

'Umm I'm sorry but I have to go now. Bye.' Georgia whined.

'Yep, me too. What about you Katie?' Roisin whimpered.

'Yep, me three. May be will see you around sometime?' Katie chipper.

''Kay. Bye.' Alice sounded unhappy.

They all walked off.

There was no more guest.

'Well that went well.' Carlisle

'Alright everybody get this clean up now.' I boomed.

**So what did you think?**

**Tell me.**

**Press that little button down there!**


	4. Meetings

KATIE POV

I was at my home.

Roisin was at hers.

Georgia was at hers.

I was bored.

So I'd started to eat some Lasagne.

Then my phone started to vibrate.

'Um... Hello?' I spoke into the phone.

'Hey huni. It's Rew. Can you come round mine now?' Roisin said urgently

'Yep. Can I bring my Lasagne round? Can I ask why?'

'Yes you can bring round your Lasagne and I'll tell you why when you get round here.'

'YOU'RE PREGANT AREN'T YOU?' I screamed into the phone.

I hung up.

I ran up stair got a jacket.

Grab my red handbag.

Stuffs my mobile, house keys, purse and my I-POD.

I ran down the stairs.

'MUM. I'M GOING ROUND ROISINS HOUSE. I'LL BE BACK SOON.' I shouted.

And slammed the door.

I knocked on the Roisin house.

'Hey.' Roisin whispered.

'What's up?'

'Well it's about the Cullen'

She led me upstairs to room.

'You know the Twilight Saga with been reading for 3 years?' Roisin questioned.

'Yep and?' I asked back.

'It's them. The Cullen's.' Roisin said.

My breathing stopped.

It was really them.

They are real.

'We need to tell Georgia.' I whispered.

'No. she'll mad. we need to watch them for a while.' Roisin expected me to wait.

'I am going to see them now. You are coming?' I pushed at you.

'Whatever. Ok I'll come.' She finally a agreed.

She got her bag.

And stuffs it with her mobile, key, and purse.

Then we ran to the Cullen's house.

When we was speaking to Esme.

She said 'I live in number 5.'

We got to the cul-de-sac.

'Number 5' I reminded Roisin.

I knocked lightly on the door.

Esme's husband.

Carlisle opened the door.

'Hello girls. What could I do for you?' Carlisle greeted.

'Hi. We were wondering could we talk to you and the whole family. Please?' I felt like crumbing to the floor.

O.M.E I was standing in front of a vampire.

'Yes. Come in.' Carlisle whispered to us.

He led us into the living room.

There was two three seater sofas, two arm chairs and plasma TV occupying the wall above the fireplace.

Alice was sitting on the floor, reading a fashion magazine, next to the arm chair that occupied Jasper who was watching the TV.

Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, on a sofa, talking quietly but was too low for my ears.

Bella was talking to Esme about tomorrow on the other sofa.

Edward was sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie while watching the TV with Jasper.

There were three new people occupying the other arm chair and the remaining seat next to Esme and Bella.

The two that was on the arm chair was Leah and Jacob cuddling up together.

And Seth was on the remaining seat next to Esme and Bella sound asleep.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

Everybody except Seth was look at us.

He was still asleep.

Esme stood up and gave Seth a quick nudge.

'Hello Katie and Roisin.' Esme welcomed us.

'Hi. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a couple of minutes?' I asked.

Carlisle turned off the TV.

Carlisle stood behind Esme with his arms around her waist.

'Go ahead dear.' Esme told me to speak.

'Well, um, we know what you are?' I said to them.

'Carry on dear.' Esme fore head had a small crease on it.

'You're vampires except from Jacob, Leah and Seth.' I explained.

I and Roisin stood in silent with 11 pairs of eyes staring at us.

'How do you know? Actually don't answer that question.' Bella said.

Edward stood up.

'How long have you known?' Edward asked curiously.

'We've known for 3 years.' Roisin informed them.

'Does anybody else know except you?' Edward asked.

It was like playing twenty questions.

'No. But we were going to tell Georgia but we wanted to see if we were right, first. Plus we guessed too because you're like the descriptions in the books.' I answered this time.

'Okay.'

ROISIN POV

They didn't look angry but not happy neither.

I looked at the time on the clock.

It was 6 o'clock.

4 hours at the Cullen's.

'Um, we need to go home now. It's really late.' I reminded Katie.

'Oh. I told my mum I'll a while.' Katie whined.

Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Edward and Alice went to the door.

I followed with Katie trailing behind.

Jacob closed the door.

We stood in a circle.

'So, do you know what going to happen now?' Esme asked Alice.

Alice eyes went blank and stood still for a couple of seconds.

'Nothing to exciting. Nobody to urgent knows. Just Roisin, Katie and Georgia.'

Edward spoke up.

'So how about you come round tomorrow and we'll tell Georgia. Does that sound ok to you?'

A small smile touched Jacob's, Esme's and Carlisle's lips.

'Yes. We'll come round tomorrow?' Katie said delighted.

'What time are you free?' Carlisle said still showing a small smile.

'Um, well I'm free all day.' I said.

'Me too.' Katie chirruped.

'10 O'clock. We'll all be awake by then.' Jacob suggested.

'Okay.' Katie smiled.

'See you tomorrow then.' Carlisle said

'Bye.' Alice, Edward, Jacob, Esme and Carlisle said together.

'Bye.' I and Katie said at the same time.

We set of home.

'Should we go round to Georgia's and tell her to come with us or tell her to meet us at the Cullen's place?' Katie intervened in the silence.

'Um at the Cullen's I guess.' I answer

'I text her.' Katie was going to tell her.

We had arrived at our houses.

She looked at me.

'Night.' I said.

'Have a nice sleep. I'll text her straight away.' Katie said walking down her drive.

I stood outside for a couple of minutes

Rethinking today.

It was maniac day.

I'm dreaming.

**So what do you think?**

**Tell me**

**Just to remind you this is set in England.**

**In a real place.**

**With real people.**


	5. New School

**Here's chapter 5.**

ALICE POV

It's 3 o'clock in the morning.

God humans sleep for a long time.

Me and Jazzy was at our place.

'OH JAZZY. Do you want to go to this sweetest meadow I've seen around here?' I shouted.

'Oh yes Alice. Is it to walk to?' Jasper was always worrying about people catching us running at vampire speed.

'Jazzy if running worries you. We'll just take the motor bike.' I suggested.

So I drove to my newly discovered meadow.

Jasper trusted me with driving his Ducati.

I drove right up the perfect place.

'Alice is beautiful but not as gorgeous as you.' Jasper boomed.

'I know something fun?' I joked to myself.

'Me too.' Jasper grinned.

The sun was going to rise in 2 hour.

'May be going into the forest is safer.' I suggested.

'Can we just race today? I need to get my system going before Katie and Roisin come round with the new girl Georgia.' Jasper whined.

'Okay, whatever you say.' I darted into the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EDWARD POV

Alice and Jasper had been gone 6 hours now.

Katie and Roisin would be here in 45 minutes.

Esme was in her living room worrying with me, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie consoled her.

Esme thought she had run away again.

Carlisle tried their mobiles over and over.

No reply.

Carlisle picks up Esme off the sofa and stood her on her feet.

Drew her into a hug.

'Carlisle, Esme. I'll go look for them.' I said.

'I've got to come.' Emmett whined.

He didn't want to miss out on all the fun.

'Esme. You and Carlisle have got to be here when the humans come and you have to wake up Jacob, Leah and Seth.' I told them.

'Bella and Rose. You have to come too.' Emmett whispered.

Me, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett took the jeep.

I got better with my tracking skills.

'She's gone to a meadow type with forest surrounding the meadow.' I informed them.

Emmett drove to the nearest park.

The memorials.

Of course.

I started tracking again.

'She's in here. We should spilt up but stay in eye site.' I told them.

We all ran the forests in ten minutes.

We met back at the jeep.

Alice and Jasper was geared up on the bike.

'COME ON GUYS. WE'LL BEEN LATE FOR KATIE AND ROISIN AND THEIR FRIEND GEORGIA.' Alice called from the bike.

Emmett jump in the jeep and step on the peddle.

Bella, Rosalie and me ran in to the back of the jeep.

We all arrived at Tesco we thought the girl might need some snacks or Jake crew.

We parked up.

Katie and Roisin were there at Tesco.

Walking home.

I jumped out of the car.

Alice Bounced to my side.

We walked towards Roisin and Katie.

'Hi girlies.' Alice greeted them.

'Hi Alice and Edward. We was about to come around yours.' Roisin chirruped.

'Would you'd like a lift?' I pointed at the Jeep.

'Yes, please.' Katie begged.

Alice jumped back on the Ducati.

Jasper speed off home.

Katie and Roisin got in the Jeep.

We speed home.

Georgia was walking down the road.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were on the drive with Jacob, Leah and Seth too.

Emmett drove the Jeep to his house.

Me and Emmett jump out of the car.

I let the humans out of the car.

Katie and Roisin got out of the Jeep.

Rosalie and Bella glided slowly to our sides.

We all stood with our partners.

Hand in hand.

Roisin and Katie walked forward to meet Georgia.

'Hi Gigi.' Roisin and Katie shouted out.

Then they ran and hugged Georgia.

'What's so urgent that couldn't wait til tomorrow?' Georgia sounded happy.

'Georgia, we need you to be calm. You know the Cullen's in the Twilight Saga.' Katie said.

Georgia nodded.

'Well they are real. And here right here.' Roisin said.

Georgia heart beat went mad.

The she was on the floor.

I can smell blood.

NO.

'CARLISLE. GEORGIA'S BLEEDING.' Jasper chocked

I picked up Georgia.

'EMMETT, ESME N ROSALIE, GRAB BELLA AND JASPER, NOW.' I screamed.

Carlisle, Alice and me ran into the house.

I laid Georgia on a sofa.

Carlisle stitched Georgia head up.

She came round after 5 minutes.

She opened her eyes then snapped them.

'Hey! I am in heaven with the Cullen's.' Georgia screamed.

'Hello Georgia. Can you tell me your symptoms?' Carlisle asked while walk in.

'Um... my head hurts a lot.' Georgia cried with her eyes still closed.

'Georgia can you open your eyes please?' Carlisle asked.

'Ok. URG! MY EYES A BLURREY!' Georgia shouted.

'Try to sleep you look like you need a rest.' Carlisle suggested.

Carlisle went to get something.

Georgia tried to sleep.

But she couldn't.

I stepped out.

'Carlisle?' I called.

He ran down the stairs.

'Yes, Edward?' Carlisle said.

'Georgia can't sleep. Can you give her that new sleeping drug?' I asked

'Yep.' Carlisle whispered.

He ran up stairs and came back down with them.

They were 4 small tablets.

I grabbed a glass of water.

I ran back to Georgia.

'Here take these.' I told Georgia.

Georgia took them.

After Georgia finally fell asleep.

JASPER POV

'CARLISLE. GEORGIA'S BLEEDING.' I chocked.

Edward picked up Georgia and ran.

'EMMETT, ESME N ROSALIE, GRAB BELLA AND JASPER, NOW.' Edward screamed.

Emmett grabs my arm.

I gave him a disapproving look.

Carlisle, Alice and Edward ran into Carlisle house.

Alice runs out the house.

'She'll be ok.' Alice sang.

'Can we see her?' Roisin panicked.

'She still unconscious.' Alice said.

'Let's go to my house.' Emmett boomed.

We all ran into Emmett and Rosalie's house.

Rosalie opened the door to the living room.

'Take a seat, everybody.' Emmett said.

We all sat down on the bean bags.

Emmett didn't want an ordinary couch.

Then Roisin spoke.

'Katie, have we got school tomorrow?' Roisin asked.

'Yep. But we've got science.' Katie bounced up and down in her chair.

'Katie and Roisin we've never asked. But old are you?' Bella questioned.

'Um... well I'm 15 and 16 on the 17th of September.' Katie said.

'I'm 14 and 15 on the 16th of July.' Roisin laughed 'Hey, I'm going to be 15 soon.'

'Are you in the same year at school?' Rosalie asked.

'Yeah we're the good old year's nines.' Roisin giggled.

'Are you going to any school round here?' Katie Asked.

'Yep, Greensward Academy.' Alice said in an English accent.

Katie and Roisin started laughing like maniacs.

They both fell off the bean bags and on the floor.

After 1 minute they ran out of breath so they had to stop laughing.

'What's so fun?' Esme laugh to herself.

'We go to that school too.' Katie giggled.

'When do you start?' Roisin asked.

'Tomorrow.' Emmett said.

'What year?' Katie asked.

'The same year as you two.' I said.

Edward came through the door.

'Hey guys. I just heard the conversation. W-O-W. Really, does Georgia go to the same school?' Edward questioned.

'The same school. The same year. And was born on the 12th September.' Roisin said.

'Alice, when does Georgia wake up?' Edward asked.

'In 3 minutes.' Alice replied.

'We should probable take her home.' Katie said.

'Plus we need to explain she most probable has tons of questions.' Roisin whined.

'We'll come round later in about 2 hours to talk. Ok?' Katie asked

'Maybe not. We've got to hunt.' I told them.

'Ok. How you getting to school tomorrow?' Roisin stood up.

'My Jeep and Edward's Volvo.' Emmett boomed 'Do you want a lift to school tomorrow?'

'Ok.' Katie giggled.

'We better get going otherwise Georgia will ask more questions.' Edward cried.

'Yep, Bye. See ya tomorrow.' Katie and Roisin said together.

Edward, Katie, Roisin, Emmett and Rosalie stepped outside.

'Well that was fun wasn't it?' Esme screamed.

'Well we will see them tomorrow and I'm going hunting.' I said in relief.

Walked outside and Alice ran up to my side.

'Me, Esme and Bella are come with you on your hunting trip.' Alice interfered in my silent.

'Ok but we're going in the vanquish.' I decided.

We slide into the vanquish and drove into the forest.

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY **

**I've finish chapter 5.**

**Review.**

**It depends on your life................................**


	6. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Our New Home is going on a break for awhile.**_

_**In a month chapter 7 will be out.**_

_**Sorry to All Twilight fans of the delay of this Fanfic.**_

_**-X Kate X-**_


End file.
